hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydrus "Hyde" Malfoy
Hydrus Malfoy is a quick witted thief who uses his charms, and occasional accidental magic, to stay alive. Appearance Hyde stands around 5'10" and leanly muscled from years of backbreaking service with little food. He has piercing ice blue eyes that have a grayish tint to them. His hair, though a dirty brown is sun streaked from hours of working in the fields and being in the stalks. At the current time his skin and hair is patched with dirt from living on the streets. His clothes don't entirely fit his frame as they are either stolen or patched together from discarded fragments of cloth. Personality His years of service made him quite hard, but also lead his intellect to be more calculating than most men. He is adept at sneaking about and covering his tracks. He is keen on someday attaining a level of power in which he can exact revenge on those he feels have wronged him. Though he often has to rely on his intelligence and his undeveloped magic skills to get him out of trouble, he does have a sizable amount of charm which he tends to use on unsuspecting women to grant him a meal and a place to sleep. History Hyde was born near Burton upon Trent, Staffordshire, England. Shortly thereafter he was left, nameless, upon the steps of Burton Abbey to be raised by the clergy there. The Abbey was small and quite poor, so a growing babe was hard to care for. By the time he reached the age of five he was a little hellion, and the Abbot made a deal with a nearby Baron to move the child into his service. His life in the Baron's services met with severe punishments to which he still bares the scars along his back and legs. He was fed only as much as it would take to keep him alive and working and his clothes were rags. He was still a young rebellious boy, but he quickly learned how to cover his tracks for most of his transgressions. When he was around thirteen, he had been watching the Baron and his trainer trying to break a stallion while he was in a nearby field seeding the soil. When they left the animal in frustration, Hyde snuck out from his duties crossed over into the animal's pen. Slowly he began to calm the animal until finally the animal approached him and ate some seed from his hand. The trainer returned to see the boy and his way with the animal and reported to the Baron. Seeing this as something beneficial, the Baron ordered that the boy be placed in the stables from now on. He spent two years working as the stable boy, caring for the horses that the Baron owned, but much to the Baron's chagrin, the stallion would only submit to the boy. He was beginning to suspect some sort of witchcraft or magic, but in his dealings with the boy he couldn't fathom how this lowly child had any kind of frightening talents other than things that would get him into trouble. After a long day of putting the stallion through his paces, Hyde was returning to his quarters when he found some clothes that the Baron's son had thrown away having only worn them once. He found this wasteful and dressed himself in the garments. Though they were baggy and hung off of him in places, he liked the feel of the clean and expensive material against his skin. He was discovered shortly after by the head maid and turned over to the Baron for punishment. He spent two days in the stalks with no food or water. When he was released he made a run for it, swearing to himself to never be in another nobleman's service again. During his escape two guards rushed toward him with their weapons raised. He spun about and raised his hands, and watched in surprise as a hay wagon flew up into the air and landed on the guards. Unable to comprehend what had happened and with the growing crowd of commoners in the square suddenly shouting "Witchcraft!" he turned and began running once more. The wall guards were quickly shutting the doors to cut off his escape and in a panic all he could think of was the safety of the stables. With a loud audible pop he disappeared from the square and reappeared in the stables. The horses stomped about in their stalls frightened from the sound. He managed to calm the stallion enough to mount him and set him to run as fast and as far away from the Baron's land. After riding for days along the Trent, he was finally forced to stop and rest. Sadly, the horse, though easily the strongest and fastest of the Baron's horses, was so tired that it collapsed near the waters edge and moved no more. Hyde said the only prayer he would sincerely utter in his life for his animal companion's safe passage to heaven. In his effort to cover his tracks he then crossed the Trent into Derbyshire. Two years later he can be found roaming around London. After an encounter with a traveling Frenchman, he adopted the name Hydrus Malfoy. By now he has become a thief, stealing what he could to eat. He taps into his limited magical powers when he has to get out of tough spots but his powers are not developed enough to help him in his thievery attempts.